What's done is done
by like omfe
Summary: Zuko is now part of the group, what now? Can things be taken back? Must watch the western air temple befor reading. Zutara and tokka, Haters plz stay away. RATAVA NWO TON OD I.
1. Chapter 1!

**Hey everybody!! this is my first fic so don't judge it to harshly. but anyways i hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Katara stood staring at Zuko teaching Aang. She had been watching them for more then an hour now and was waiting for Zuko to make_ the move, _that would prove he was still evil inside.

After "the talk" that Katara had with Zuko she couldn't stop watching him for mistakes or errors.

He is the enemy, he is not a friend.

Katara just stood there, staring at Zuko.

When Katara woke up Zuko was sitting at the edge of the cliff.

"what are you doing?"katara said harshly

"just watching the sun rise and thinking" Zuko said sighing.

"About what?" katara said sitting next to him her tan legs dangling off the edge.

Zuko sighed and opened his mouth as to speak but no words came out.

"it's OK you don't have to tell me" she said getting up and taking a step away from zuko

"I just want you to know how sorry I am about what happened in Ba Sing Se. I thought I was making the right choice, choosing my sister over the worlds last hope for peace, but you know, i was. wrong" Zuko blurted out oh so fast taking a pause at the last word.

"I know how hard it is for you to say that but we suffered so much because of you, I don't ever want to forgive you but I know I have to. your probably going to be here a while, looking at how aang is progressing" katara replied holding her mothers necklace and fingering the delicate carvings.

They chuckled a little and then fell silent.

Zuko sighed

"I don't blame you I was awful for choosing that an awful nation, but i also betrayed a lot of people, like song and Jin. the the two people i regret betraying was iroh and..."

"whatever, I'm not your therapist"

"fine i wont tell you who i regret hurting the most" zuko taunted

"oh come o0n you know you want to" she said grinning

"you" he whispered

Her grin fell as a million question sat in her head waiting to be answered

But the one that killed her the most...

Was he lying?

Then she watched as he slipped away into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

**This was a short chapter but they will be longer next time. Remember to review, don't leave me hangin!**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to update i just was working on editing my stories better every thing has changed so read chap one first like everybody else!  
**

* * *

That next day Katara approached Zuko. "hey Zuko"

A sly grin on her face, she was planing to get _all_ her question answered.

"um hi Katara"

"so about yesterday"

Zuko cut her off before she could finish,

"don't talk about it, i just kinda wanted to sort this out."

She sighed and looked away.

She has never had to make such a decision, Forgive the enemy or not.

everyone seems to like him, and look up to him as an elder, multiple times he would comfort The Duke when he would cry. Or help Sokka with his warrior stance. but what if he makes that step back wards and try to hurt Aang, or what if he hurts Sokka or Toph or _me_, what if me hurts me like in Ba Sing Se.

No i can't forgive him she thought. But, she stopped, he has to have a little good in him right?

--

"Sokka, go faster" Toph whined

"humph" he sighed and started walking faster,

after Zuko had burnt Toph's feet about a week ago Sokka was stuck caring her around everywhere.

Of course Toph was all for it, hugging him from behind and being able to see him whenever she wanted to move around. Sokka acted as though it was the worst job in the world but he kinda liked it, being able to see Toph without having to make up an excuse.

"okay right here is fine" toph said ruffly.

"Uhg" sokka said "why can't Zuko carry you, i mean he burnt your feet"

"because, he's weird"

"I'm sore" Sokka complained setting Toph on the nearest bench

"WEll have sugar queen use her water powers to help you"

"i feel weird doing this"

"i feel fine, well exept my feet" toph said rubbing her feet

"whatever" sokka said rolling his eyes "my back hurts"

"Man up woosie."

"You know what"

"WHAT" sokka whisper yelled

"I want to go To my room"

"yes your Majesty" he mumbled rolling his eye

"i heard that!" she yelled kicking him in the calf

"Gosh Toph could you be more rough?" he said loosing his grip on Toph

"well i could kick you were it hurts" she said in a sing-song voice

"on second thought keep kicking me in the calf" sokka replied protectively

Toph and sokka chuckled for a minute and toph leaned forward...

"what are you doing?" he said a grin creeping on his face

"i have no clue" she whispered and then she kissed him.

* * *

**HA fun fun funny chapter!! reveiw!! ReViEw!! rEVIEw**


	3. Chapter 3!

* * *

**masseuse Mean a person who gives massages... i think. oh well enjoy! and review!! i like to hear your opinion...  
**

* * *

"Hey Sparkidy spark spark?" Toph said

"sup Toph?" Zuko sighed

" Sokka wont answer my yells so can you carry me to my room Sparky"

"okay Toph"

"Sparky, can I ask you a question"

"sure you can ask me anything after what I did to you"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she whispered

"you are prettier then Mai, that's saying something!"

"thanks spark, but do you mean it?"

"yes, i promise I'm not lying."

"good 'cause i cant tell if your lying or not 'cause my feet."

"wait but didn't you tell sokka that you could tell he was lying?" he said stopping

"maby..." a grin sliding on her face

Zuko hitched toph over his shoulder and they exploded in a fit of giggle

"Toph! where have you been?" Aang said panting

"Well ive been here for _like_ hours screaming for sokka to get his lazy butt up here, then sparky showed up... Where you looking for me?"

"WE were supposed to train a half hour ago! He said still panting

"oh sorry I for got, I was talking to Sparky"

"What wait who's Sparky"

"that's me" zuko butted in raising his hand

"i think i should probably leave you two alone."

"Hey Aang"

zuko slid out of the room but keep his ear to the wall in the hallway.

"huh, what is it Toph"

"do you think I'm cute?"

Aang could feel him self blush. Duh he thought she was really pretty, i mean who couldn't help but fall for her.

"yeah To-Toph your really pr-pretty" he stuttered

"Thanks Twinkle toes" she said punching him in the arm

"OK well i guess i should leave, we could skip today... well um I'll see you later, like at dinner"

"gotcha, c'ya later twinkle toes and um thanks" toph flashed her pretty white teeth at Aang

'wow, how does she have such nice teeth when she is blind?' Aang thought passing Katara in the halls

Zuko put his hands into the shape of a heart then had an uneven smile where the left side of his lips were higher then the right side.

"Zuko, your scaring me." katara took a step back

"Toph and Aang sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zuko sung

"what are you talking 'bout?"katara said pressing her sweaty palms against the cold marble walls.

"I was listening to Aang's and Toph's conversation and he told her she was hot!" Zuko exclaimed jumping forward

Katara was speechless, she felt beads of sweat forming above her lip.

'why am i getting so sweaty around zuko? it can't be that i _**like** _him can it_?'_

His smile faded

"I'll see you around" he turnd around and walked away calling Aang's name

"hey Toph you descent?" Katara took a quick knock on the door

"yeah, hold on a sec"

"How are your feet"

katara walked in her room her water pouch in her sweaty grip

"there doing OK"

"hey Katara remember when we were in Ba Sing Se?"

"Sure, why"

"remember the 'Fancy Lady's Day Spa'?"

"oh yeah, that masseuse was cute..."

"did you mean it when you said I'm pretty?"

"toph... of course, how could i lie to you?"

there was a moment of silence while katara rubbed her hands with water, and bended water out of her pouch.

"katara, i like this guy and i think he likes me. what should i do?"

katara had a flash back of zuko singing,

'he was really off tune' she thought

"katara, snap out of it!"

"well i think you should go for it!"

"cool can you get Mr. meat head over here when your done?" Toph said uncomfortably

"sure"

"were to miss Bei fong"

sokka walked in the room and leaned on the door frame

" can you take me to _**yo**__**ur**_ room?"

"OK" he said unsurly

When they got to his room he set her down on his bed and shifted uncomfortably

"Do you think I'm pretty" she blurted out

"Toph, duh why do you think i kissed you smarty." he said loosing up and cracking up at him own joke.

"well in that case..."

She pressed her lips against hi

"hey To-" Aang stared blankly in side the door "I have to go"

As Aang sped walked down the shiny hallways he fell to his knees and almost, just _almost _started to cry_._

* * *

**I KNOW YOU JUST LOVED THE FLUFF AND ALL! Sorry bout the zutara delay but the next chap will be about zutara!  
BUT ANY WAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4!

**Heeeyyyy whats up, hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

"Katara!" a voice said behind her "huh?"

she turned around but no one was there so she turned back around hoping to get to the kitchen before dark,

and there was Zuko standing in front of her.

"Oh my god Zuko you scared the crap out of me!"she sighed in relief.

"what happend to you, you dissapered last night! You were gone forever!" She threw her hands up in the air

"How would you know, you weren't stocking me, **_Were you_**?"

"humph" she walked out of the room

"I left the temple to stock up on food! and I _**did**_ see you watchin' me leave!" Zuko yelled to her

"I was- um. never mind stop pressuring me!" Katara stomped away at the solemn gray floors, they matched her mood perfectly.

* * *

Katara sat nervously chewing her hair.

"may i ask why your chewing your hair?" Haru said coming from a corner and sitting next to Katara.

Katara sighed "Zuko..." Haru placed his large hand on her shoulder and scooted closer to her.

"I'm sorry but i don't fell comfortable like this" He big blue eyes caught Haru's eye as he scooted away.

"kay"

"Well it's zuko, the fact is. i think. i might be."

He was so comforting she took a deep breath and blurted out

"i think i might be in love."

His eyes grew large as she placed her small hands on her face and started weeping.

* * *

Katara cautiously approached Zuko "um Zuko"

"hm" he turned around and looked her in the eye.

'his eyes are so pretty, the gold...'

"i just. Fell awful for being so awful to you. and i wanted to tell you something"

He grasped her "of course, i wanted to tell you something too, but you go first."

Their eyes danced for a few seconds untill haru came barging into the room,

"hey Zuko, what do you do when you like someone and they like someone else?"

"oh katara-"

Haru stood there in the doorway looking dumbstruck.

"oh sorry zuko, i didn't know you had company.."Haru slowly backed out into the hall but quickly put his ear to the door to listen to what would happen next.

"hmm, he likes someone that likes someone else. who in the world could that be!" a sly grin creeping on his face,

He turned to katara and she turned a deep shade of pink.

"i uh- i don't uh know what he's talking 'bout!"

"sure" his smile got even wider and he took a step closer

"i just want you to know i hate you" she yelled as she stored out of the room.

She had been doing that A lot lately.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, ive been really busy. Oh well R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5!

**Katara seems high in this chapter... btw I'm so sorry for not updating sooner Ive been soo busy!! softball lacrosse and soccer pulse school!  
**

* * *

Katara ran into her room still blushing, she never wanted to see Zuko again.

"He is soooo annoying!"

she was right he was evil and she would not stand for it.

'Why is zuko's behavior so familiar?' she thought

"hmmm" she tapped her index finger against her chin thinking

"Kinto!!" she jumped from her bed and twirled around her floor great memories flowing through her head

"What are you so happy about?" sokka said stopping at the doorway admire her skills

"kinto!" she exclaimed shaking his shoulders

"oh you mean kinto the pervert who was like in love with you?" sokka raised an eyebrow

"yes, Zuko reminds me of kinto!"

"and why are you dancing?"

"i don't know!" she said grinning

"right, well when you get your sane back can you make dinner? I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach and it growled

"okay" she said shooing him away

As soon as he was gone she open the large door that led to her huge closet,

she barley used it because she didn't have many clothes, but she did like all the room.

she dug inside the small animal skin pack that gran-gran had given her.

Her smile widened as she pulled out a piece of paper:

_"Dear Katara,_

_I don't know if Sokka will ever give this to you or rip it up and feed it to the penguins._

_But what ever happens to me, I want you to know everything Ive done Ive done for you. You are my water to water bending._

_Don't die while I'm gone okay? ill try not to die to._

_Love,_

_ kinto"_ she read out loud

Katara held the note to her chest as a small stream of warm tear ran down her face.

kinto was the same age as sokka he was also a warrior but he had gone to fight the fire nation when sokka had not.

'He was so cute, his deep clear eyes. His wavy shoulder length hair' she thought 'but he was a total perv..' she thought taking the note from her chest and dropping it back into her pack.

"ohhh dammit, i hope he's not dead! i cant stand another death, especially someone who liked me that much." she groaned to herself

" I like you that much.." zuko said leaning on the door frame

" ..and i don't think I'm gonna die any time soon."

" ooh zuko!"

Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Then she wiggled out of his tight grasp and through her skinny tan arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and he kissed her, and the unthinkable happened, she kissed him back.

--

**that chapter was really cheesy but then again, you know me... cheesy!**


End file.
